


Art for Tarlan's The Long Road to Recovery

by taibhrigh



Series: Art for Big Bangs [7]
Category: Jurassic Park III (2001)
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three pieces of art for Tarlan's 2012 Small Fandoms Bang story, <em>The Long Road to Recovery</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Tarlan's The Long Road to Recovery

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Long Road to Recovery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/375357) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan). 



**Banner**

  


**~*~*~*~*~*~**

  
**Book Jacket**

  


**~*~*~*~*~*~**

  
**Story Art**

  


**Author's Note:**

> For big bangs, I ask the author of the story to write the back of the book blurb for me as I never want to give anything of the plot away by accident.


End file.
